Frustration
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: Sam and Andy share some frustration. Changed this into a two parter. Some minor sexual referances hence the higher rating.
1. Chapter 1

_My first McSwarek story. I own nothing, though I would love to! Let me know what you think, maybe I'll write some more :)_ _Enjoy_!

Andy was fidgeting. Anything within her reach, for some reason, needed to be touched, twirled and inspected before letting it return to its rightful place. Which, when being stuck on desk duty, happened to be a lot of stuff, such as pens, pencils, paperclips, files etc. So to say that Sam was getting a little wound up, was an understatement. He knew the girl had enough energy to pale the sun, but come on!

'Enough!'

The annoying ticking of a pen hitting the desk at 50 miles an hour suddenly stopped, and a second later there was a clatter, as said pen fell to the ground. Andy's face was a hilarious sight, but Sam was too annoyed to notice.

'Can you please stop? You're driving me crazy.'

Andy had the decency to at least look a little chastised. She turned her chair towards him completely and held out her hands, as if surrendering. Then moved said hands onto the chair and promptly sat on them.

Sam was following her every move and his annoyance quickly faded and turned into jealousy as he really wanted to replace Andy's hands with his own and find out just how soft her bottom cheeks were. As the thought crossed his mind, he quickly clamped down on it, took it in a chokehold and dragged it off to the forbidden thoughts cell in his mind. Not appropriate Swarek! She's with Luke 'makes me Puke' remember?

Andy, not having a clue what was going on in her partners head was looking anywhere but him and started to shift a little on her chair.

'Squeak.'

Andy shifted again.

'Squeak'

Realizing she was making sounds, she grinned and shifted from left to right.

'Squeak squeak.'

And again.

And again.

Anyone looking at Sam would have quickly run for cover, but Andy wasn't paying attention to her partner at all, completely fascinated with the squeaking sound she was producing.

Sam, after the whole imagining his hands on Andy's ass moment, had his mind a little too far in the gutter to not make the connection of the rhythm of the squeaking sound the chair was making and another sort of rhythm he would really like to experience with her, that his head was about to explode. His face was red, his brow was furrowed, and his hands were about to leave serious dents in the chair arm he was holding.

'That is it!'

Sam jumped up, scaring the wits out of everyone around him, especially with the loud bang his chair made as it flew into the desk.'

'What did I do?'

Andy looked up at her partner not understanding why he was so upset. It was a really boring day. They were on desk duty which was never really exciting, but today was extra bad. The rain was pouring out of the heavens as if the next big flood was about to start and so, not many were risking getting out of their homes today. The desk had therefore been unusually quiet. Paperwork had been done hours ago and the ticking of the clock was slowly getting to her. She had never been particularly happy with just sitting around, and Sam had forbid her to talk, since he was still hung over from poker night with the guys the night before.

'What did you do? Are you kidding me? You've been ticking, tacking and making every possible annoying noise for the last 2 hours! It's driving me nuts, YOU are driving me crazy, and you're doing it on purpose!'

Sam was shouting, something he rarely did, but damn that girl could wind him up like a spring, toss him around like a yoyo and have him come back begging for more and it was driving him over the edge. He looked at her face and felt slightly guilty for the shocked and insulted look she gave him but he couldn't bring up the energy to do something about it. Instead he turned and walked away leaving her at the desk alone. He needed to get out that pent up frustration before he did something stupid like kiss her. Or grabbing her and tossing her on the nearest available surface and show her just what she did to him. Ah! More thoughts to be discarded and flung into the forbidden thoughts section and filed under inappropriate and dumb, damn was that file getting thick.

He walked up to the coffee machine and studiously ignored the sniggers from the other officers in the room. He knew he overreacted, and he should probably apologise, but damn, the girl knew all the buttons to push to tie him up in a hundred knots. And the worst thing was, she had no idea just what she was doing to him! Hence the frustration. She was still happy with Lukewarm, playing house with the detective, and all he could think about was the way she had felt in his arms the night of the blackout, how she had kissed him with abandon and with absolute and soaring passion. Or how she had used her thumb to wipe the lip gloss off his lips when they had kissed goodbye as two other people, but somehow were still them. Hot and bothered, that's how it left him. Every night since.

He took a deep breath and calmed down enough to pour her a cup of coffee as well and turn back to the front desk. She was still sitting in the chair and was looking at the weather outside. She looked miserable. He sighed. Walking up to her he set down her coffee accompanied by the words 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled.'

She looked up at him then and he felt the need to elaborate.

'You just drive me completely bonkers sometimes you know?'

'You're just hung over.'

'True, but I still shouldn't have yelled. Forgive me?'

He pulled out the dimples plus the sad puppy look and Andy was mush. Damn the man. He could have her hot in a glance. She nodded and gratefully took the coffee he offered and took a sip. She moaned at the taste.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief at her acceptance of his apologies. Then he heard it. The moan. That delightful sound that was sure to haunt his dreams for the next few weeks. And he was right back to where he started a few minutes ago. Frustrated and hornier than a teenager. It sucked to be Sam Swarek.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews of my last story! I usually try to write everyone back but I work full time, so sometimes I just don't have the minutes to spare, especially if I get a lot of reviews! I absolutely love the fact that Andy and Sam are together now in the show, don't get me wrong. But as one of my lovely reviewers (Rachel) said: It's good to go back in time sometimes. So here is Andy's side of frustration. _

_Reminder: I do not own this show, or its characters. (My birthday is coming up though! So maybe?) _

Andy really liked her partner Sam, really she did. In fact if she were honest with herself, which she wasn't right at that moment, she may even love him… Just a little bit. She swore it was the dimples and nothing but them, that stirred up a whirlwind of happy and dancing butterflies through her stomach every time he laughed or did something incredibly sweet. But he wasn't doing that at the moment. Oh No! He was being an idiot. A frustratingly annoying idiot with nothing on his mind but to frustrate her to no end.

It had started that morning, just before parade. As always she was running late and rushed into the girls locker room at a pace that would have put Speedy Gonzales to shame. In her haste she had not seen the person just coming out of the locker room and she barrelled right into someone coming out. She flew backwards and was bracing herself for the eventual, and probably painful collision with the floor, but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of ridiculously strong arms wrap around her waist and neck and suddenly she was in the arms of none other than Sam Swarek. The second she opened her eyes, to check if she had somehow hit her head, and was imagining the onslaught of warm fuzzy feelings in her body, was a mistake. Because as she opened them she was looking straight into the brownest, most warm, delicious eyes she had ever seen and was swept away on a wave of tender music swelling and the desire to kiss that annoying smirk he had in place right off his face.

'Morning McNally.'

He drawled. Andy thought it was probably the most sexy and arousing thing she had ever heard. Suddenly she became flushed and wondered what it would be like if he was drawling other, less mundane things, into her ear. Like: 'I want you' or 'take your clothes off'. No! Bad McNally, so not going there. That man is dangerous with a capital D, you're with Luke remember? Sweet, kind and workaholic tendencies Luke. Wait! That's not really nice to say about the man you're living with is it? Oh stop! You're in Sam's arms, who cares about Luke! _Stop overthinking it McNally. _She could almost hear him say it.

'Morning Sam.'

Sam smirked just that little bit more at the breathless way she said his name. Which was because she was winded, not because she was just imagining what else his strong hands could make her feel if they were somewhere else than the entrance of the women's locker room, the interviewing room perhaps? Shocked at her own thoughts, Andy suddenly became irritated. What right did he have to smile at her with those blasted dimples as if he knew just what she was thinking. Which he probably did, 'reading the signs' and all that crap. She glared at him and scowled.

'You can let go now.'

Sam's dimples deepened, and just for a second she was distracted, which left her unprepared for what happened next.

'Okidoke!'

Sam let go. Andy fell to the ground and her ass hit the linoleum with a thump. Dazed by the sudden loss of the warmth his arms had provided, she just sat there. A laugh shocked her from her daze.

'Sam!'

She screeched, or at least that's what it sounded like and she grimaced. Oops! Best probably heard that all the way up in his office. And the jerk just laughed harder, earning him a glare that could melt his face off in return. She was also suddenly acutely aware of the other officers within the locker room looking on with interest and amusement in their eyes. She glared at them as well, as she picked herself up from the floor. Jerk.

Changing into her uniform was challenging to say the least. She was still feeling the aftereffects of her little brush in with Officer McDimples. Pounding heart, sweaty hands, cotton candy clouds in her head and her skin was still burning where his hands had been. Ai! What was it Tracy had said? Oh yeah, she had it bad.

Parade was actually alright. Sam was at the back of the room, and she was at the front as usual so she only saw his annoyingly satisfied smirk on the way in. Now she was ignoring the prickly feeling of his eyes on her back by trying to understand what Best was saying. But the man might as well have spoken Latin or Chinese and she would have understood more than what she was currently taking in. Her thoughts were solely focussed on the man in uniform named Samuel Swarek.

Ever since she tackled him in that alley, her world had tilted and somehow shifted to intersect with his. She couldn't seem to free herself of him, and to be honest once more, she really didn't want to. He made her feel everything. Hot, aroused, angry, endeared, frustrated, annoyed and a whole lot more, but most of all safe. She was safe with him. He had gotten past her defences when she wasn't looking and she was desperately trying to get the walls back up before her hurt her. But it was too late. So now denial was no longer just a river in Egypt but a lifeline to hold on to her sanity. She was not interested in Sam Swarek. Yeah, and pigs can fly. She was still constantly reminded about the events of the blackout and just thinking about it made her squirm and try to reign in the desire to grab him, pull him to the nearest flat surface and let him have his way with her.

'McNally, Are you coming?'

Unfortunately not. Wait what?

Andy looked up and saw that apparently parade had ended, a while ago. Since she and Sam were the only ones left in the room. She suddenly realised what she had been thinking and blushed. Sam just smiled not realising the gutter she was in.

'Well?'

Right, coming uh wait going. Yes.

Andy nodded, not trusting her voice and practically ran to get them some coffee, this was going to be a long day.

Sam somehow had tuned into the fact that she was frustrated and annoyed. Since he was having some kind of a wonderful morning, he decided that today would be the day to push McNally to the limit and show her that the attraction between them was not one sided. At all! She had no idea what was coming.

Andy got into the cruiser with a pout on her face. This day was not going as planned, and now she was to spend at least 6 hours with the bane, or was it light, of her existence in a car. Life was not fair.

The first fifteen minutes were ok. They exchanged pleasantries and Sam was actually responding to her questions. Then the whole day went down the drain. For Andy at least.

'It's kind of hot in here don't you think?'

Sam said this out of the blue, and it really hadn't even registered in Andy's mind that he was talking. That changed as he suddenly swerved the car and parked on the side of the street and started unbuttoning his jacket. The temperature in the car skyrocketed.

'Sam? What are you doing?'

Sam heard the slight rise in tone, and the squeak of his name. Score: McNally 0 Swarek 1

'Just taking of my undershirt, it's too warm today.'

His jacket off, he moved to take of his t-shirt, but not before glancing towards Andy. What he saw was comical. Though that was not how Andy would describe it.

It was a mix between horror and absolute excitement. Though she wanted to, she could not take her eyes off him, nor every bit of skin he was showing her. It was like a movie in slow motion, watching a car wreck happen yet not having the strength to look away. Oh and what a car wreck. Damn, that man was too sexy for his own good. Wow! As she saw his bare chest her fingers itched to touch him. To feel every little muscle and curve of his body. NO! Stop!

Andy nearly gave herself a whiplash as she turned her head to the other side of the car, nearly crashing her nose in the window.

'What's wrong McNally?'

What's wrong? What's WRONG? Is he kidding?! She looked back at his face and immediately felt her body temperature drop. He was doing it on purpose. He had that twinkle in his eyes and one side of his mouth was twitching as if holding back a smile. Oh he was so dead!

Sam seemed to realize she was onto him and quickly redressed in only his jacket.

'Much better.'

Andy just glared at him as they got back on the street. Possible homicide avoided. For now.

The rest of the day was relatively smooth. Sam did everything by the book although Andy had the feeling he was touching her just a tad too much. Nothing too obvious. A brush of the hand as they walked up to the scene of a B&E they had been called to. A little more pressure on her back as he led her out of the house half an hour later. She could have sworn he drew a little heart on her back with his thumb, but wasn't sure enough, since his face betrayed nothing. A hand on her shoulder as he read her notes, standing just a little too close. It was frustrating. It was annoying. And it was totally turning her on. It was ridiculous, the effect this man had on her should be illegal. All she could do was ignore him and hope shift ended fast.

As they neared the station she nearly ducked out of the car as it was still moving to get away from him as fast as possible. Tonight she was going to the Penny and she was going to drown herself in beer.

When she got to the Penny, she couldn't happen but notice the big silver truck parked in front of it. Sam. Damn, would she ever be free of him? She steeled herself. He would probably hang with Jerry and Oliver anyway, he never came over to the rookie table so she should be safe.

She was, until she let her guard down, the exact thing Sam had been waiting for. Andy had had a few beers and needed more, so she got up and walked to the bar, signing Liam to get her some. She was relaxed and had almost forgotten her shift from hell (or heaven, depended what mood she was in that minute). Almost that is, until she felt the air shift around her.

'McNally.'

There was that drawl again. Her knees quivered and her heartbeat was erratic in seconds.

'What 'cha doing?'

Having trouble breathing perhaps?

'Getting more beer.'

She mumbled it, but apparently he understood.

'Looking a little tense there McNally.'

Yep, and I know of at least one way you can help me get some release. Wait! No not again! Luke, just think of Luke, not the way Sam's breath on your ear is making you… No! That insufferable man!

'Tense? Nope not me.'

She sounded a bit more in control although she was still shivering from the way his body almost touched hers. Just an inch more...

'You sure about that? Because if you want, I can take care of that for you.'

No way. He did not just say that. Was he really offering to… No there had to be a mistake. Before she could comprehend what she was doing she turned to face him, she found herself trapped between the bar and his body slightly leaning into her personal space. Definitely not a bad place to be. Wrong! Yes, bad place to be! Her mind tried to scream at her, but she wasn't listening.

'And what exactly do you propose, officer Swarek?'

She saw his pupils dilate a bit, which was the only indication he had understood just what she was telling him with that question. But then his smirk appeared and Andy knew she was in trouble.

'Well, I don't know what you are thinking (liar!), but I was talking about a friendly card game. To take your mind off the things that are making you so tense.'

Andy looked at him through narrowed eyes. She fell right into that one. He was enjoying this a little too much.

'I'm fine thanks.'

Sam seemed to take a moment to digest her blatant rejection then leaned in and whispered in her ear.

'Your loss Andy, see we were going to play strip poker.'

Her eyes widened her mouth slack, she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Then Sam started laughing and she caught on. He was playing with her. A list of profanities made its way to the surface and threatened to take over her mouth. He kept on laughing as he grabbed the beers now waiting on the bar and turned towards his table. Damn him. She was never going to look at a card game the same.

'See you tomorrow McNally.'

Love you Swarek.

'I hate you Swarek!'

All she got was another laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there! Part 3 of the Frustration series. My next victim: Luke Callaghan! Figured it would be nice to see what's going on in his head in season 1, lord knows there is no way he could be as blind as to not notice the chemistry of our beloved couple. Let me know what you think! I do not own RB. _

_AN: Due to this fiction, McSwarek is now officially accepted as a word by my spellings checker! Awesome! _

**Acceptation comes after frustration**

Luke was tired. Exhausted actually. He had been working for 18 hours straight and had finally wrapped it up about an hour ago. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, preferably with Andy by his side. Looking at his watch he knew shift for her had ended a while ago. He knew that she was at the Penny, having received a text from her about two hours ago. He had told her to go ahead. She was there, probably hanging out with her fellow rookies or maybe even Sam.

Sam Swarek was on his mind more than he would like to admit. He had never liked Swarek all that much. It's not like they had any personal contact, except on the occasional case. They didn't really know each other, and Luke had no reason and no will to change this. Sam was fifteen's golden boy. No matter what he did, no matter how many rules he broke, for some reason they all thought he was awesome. Unfortunately, with Swarek being Andy's partner, Andy too, saw Swarek as some sort of hero. And it bothered him. A lot.

He's seen the way Sam looks at her sometimes, it was obvious that the interest in his rookie was beyond just the professional kind. Luke could understand this, obviously, since he knew just what a great person Andy really was. The thing that bothered him most was the fact, that at some level, Andy reciprocated those feelings, and there was nothing he could do about it but stand idly by, trying to convince himself that she belonged to him. That she loved him.

Luke was secure enough as a man to realise love is not always a one way street. It's messy and sometimes feelings cannot be denied or explained. They just were. The more he looked at Sam and Andy the more he believed that you can't choose the one you love.

Like right now. As he walked into the Penny his eyes are magically drawn to her, and as suspected, nearly glued to her hip was none other than Sam Swarek. She was laughing at something he said and rolled her eyes in good nature. Sam was flashing his dimples full on, making every woman in the vicinity swoon. But it seemed Swarek only had eyes for Andy, as they never left her figure once.

Luke turned back and left the bar. He was too tired to fight Swarek for her attentions tonight. He walked over to his car when a loud bang interrupted his morose thoughts.

Stumbling out of the Penny were Sam and Andy. Sam dragging her by the arm, and Andy laughing hysterically. He hid in the shadows and watched, as if watching a movie.

'Sam! What are you doing?'

'Stop giggling Bambi!'

She stopped abruptly only to start again after two seconds. She quickly sobered up as Sam stared her down.

'Ok, since you almost wrecked my car…'

'I did not!'

Another glare her way and she zipped her lips and threw away the key.

'Thank you. Now, after you almost wrecked my car, got it shot to pieces and then managed to almost hit my neighbour, I am inclined to never let you drive my baby again.'

Luke took a look at Andy and knew she wanted to argue and laugh at the same time, but apparently Swarek had enough of a hold over her that she never made a sound.

'But, since you are my rookie, and you do not have a car I am willing to lend you my baby. On occasion! But before I do that, you need to learn how to drive properly.'

Andy was almost in tears now, trying to keep in her laugh, as was Sam.

'As of now Andy McNally, I, Sam Swarek, am your driving instructor.'

Andy let out a howl of laughter and nearly collapsed in his arms. Sam seemed only too happy to catch her.

Then the one thing Luke was afraid would happen became reality. The mood around them seemed to shift, they were dangerously close and Andy's laughter died down as she looked up into his face. Luke couldn't see the whole exchange but he had a fair idea of what was written on both their faces. Want, need, and maybe even a bit of love? He wasn't sure, and honestly he didn't want to know. Just as soon as the tension appeared it slipped away and they both, awkwardly, took a step back.

'Probably shouldn't drive right now huh?'

'No McNally, I don't think that's a good idea. How about I pick you up tomorrow morning? Callaghan is probably still at the station by then. You can show me your awesome driving skills.'

Andy smiled, taking his peace offering with both hands. And nodded. Then simultaneously they both turned and headed back into the Penny.

Luke sighed. He suddenly didn't feel like going home anymore. Instead he drove back to the precinct and kept on working. Hoping tomorrow would be better, and he would stop seeing her laughing with another man.

Unfortunately Luke was not that lucky. As the next day turned out to be even worse.

The day started out alright. He saw Andy in the morning before parade, and she seemed happy to see him. Nothing would have alerted him to the little tense moment he saw between her and Swarek the night before.

He went to his office to work, left for lunch, ate some things and then returned to work. That was where it all went wrong.

On his desk was a red book. The type you take notes in but a bit bigger. He had only heard of THE book, but had never seen it. He instinctively knew it was THE book though. He approached it with caution, wondering how on earth it had ended up on his desk. He looked around the precinct but nothing was amiss and nobody was watching him. So he picked up the book, and noticed a small post it note on the front.

'Luke, the last ten pages are the most important.'

He didn't recognize the handwriting. His curiousness got the better of him and he turned to the last ten pages.

Remember that saying: curiosity killed the cat? Well in this case, it killed him, or at least it shattered his heart into a million pieces. He went back exactly ten pages and there it was.

_**Sam Swarek & Andy McNally get together pool **_

Luke knew he should probably close the damn book. The message was obvious enough. The whole precinct knew about the obvious attraction between the two partners and were silently egging them on. But he kept on reading.

Apparently Oliver Shaw had bet that the Sam and Andy would get together by next week, get married exactly 6 months later and welcome their first baby into the world exactly 9 months after that. Noelle seconded that.

Even Frank Best had a bet standing, saying that Sam would be the first to break. Ask for a new partner and drag her off to parts unknown on an impromptu vacation.

The bets went haywire from there. He even saw himself written into some of the bets. Epstein for instance figured Sam and Andy or McSwarek as they were called in the book (kind of clever he had to admit) would be caught by him doing the dirty in the interviewing room. Leading to a very public break up, in which of course McSwarek won all.

The worst thing was, that as he read all the bets, was that none of them seemed too farfetched. It was not a complete impossibility that he would eventually be cheated on as the attraction between Swarek and Andy grew. Sam giving up guns and gangs? He probably would, judging from his looks at her the night before.

His heart sank, knowing that regardless of his own feelings, Andy would never truly be his. He felt it in his gut, and knew he couldn't keep living the lie.

With a heavy heart he called Andy and he broke up with her that same night. He almost laughed as he read an announcement in the paper exactly 6 months later that Andy McNally had officially become Andy Swarek. He wondered if Shaw would be right about their first born as well.

_AN: This is a little sad I know. My hands just kept typing! Next one will be more fun! Promise. I'm thinking Tracy POV or maybe Oliver? Let me know what you think :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oliver's frustrations/observations with/about our favourite pair. Still do not own RB. _

Oliver Shaw was a patient man. He had to be, given that he had three daughters running around his house, their life's mission being: making his life a living hell. Not to mention his wife. He loved them, no doubt about it, but sometimes even his patience was pushed to the limit and today was such a day.

It wasn't even his wife or daughters this time. No sir! It wasn't Epstein, even though the boy could really push his buttons at times. It wasn't Jerry or Nash, being so bad at hiding their obvious relationship. No, it was his buddy Sammy and his rookie Andy McNally.

Normally Oliver would not interfere in the personal lives of his friends. Sure he would gossip, tease and sometimes give a little nudge where needed, but this was different. The day Sam came back to 15 Oliver was sure that Andy McNally would have a hell of a few weeks ahead of her in terms of teasing, pranks and comments from Sam about her less than subtle mistake of arresting a fellow officer.

Imagine his surprise when, that very first day, Sam, after bashing in his locker, actually gave the girl a golden tip instead of the goose chase he had expected. It was not like his buddy to do this. Sam was not a bad guy, but getting on his bad side? Very bad idea. And though it wasn't totally her fault, Oliver knew that Andy would be an easy target for Sam to unleash his frustration about his failed case. But that was not what happened.

In fact it became obvious very soon that Sam had a healthy respect for his rookie. It wasn't after he had read the report on Emily's kidnapping and consequent rescue that Oliver understood why. Sam had been throwing out comments to Andy all day. Being jerk came naturally to the guy after all, but it hadn't stopped her from risking her own life to save his. She had literally walked into the lion's den to save his ass even though he had been making her life a living hell during patrol.

Sam had never been one to colour inside the lines, it was actually what made him a good cop because he knew his limits. By Andy following his example despite his bad boy image, the trust she put in him, was something Sam could appreciate. Oliver knew this. There had been plenty of times that Sam had been reprimanded for being a little bit too out there. But in her he probably saw his chance to do better. To show her what made a good cop, he saw her potential as she had recognized his.

Oliver hadn't been worried. Trust is needed between partners. Nope, he hadn't gotten worried until he saw Sam's face as his rookie skipped off with Callaghan the morning from hell after poker night. Though he hid it behind his hangover he could see that Sam was slightly miffed about losing his partner for the day. Still no big deal right? Not really!

Oliver had only heard a part of their conversation on the phone and though he had heard reluctance in Sam's voice at having to save his rookie from herself, he had not failed to hear the happiness at being needed either. Then later as he saw McNally skip off with Sam's truck keys in hand he knew his buddy was in trouble. No one drove that car but Sam. No one. Ever. If there was ever a man with an unhealthy attachment to his truck, it was Sam.

The fact he ran out the door the second he heard shot fired over the radio was another telling clue. Another the fact that Sam hadn't even noticed two bullet holes in his truck until two days later. He never said a word to McNally. Oliver could smell the trouble.

Retraining. That was clue number 3 and the big winner. Sam was jealous and very bad at hiding it. It got in the way of being a T.O. to Andy and it showed.

After that things started to mellow out. After the trip to Sudbury things went back to normal, or at least as normal as they could with those two. Then out of the blue, or maybe not, right after their prisoner transport Andy broke up with Homicide Luke. Not long after that the rookies were cut loose and the tensions between the two of them skyrocketed. It was only a matter of time. Which led him to his current predicament.

They were all in the bull pen working on paperwork. Sam was sitting across from Andy and Oliver on the side. Andy was working on paperwork, Sam was drawing trees (why trees?) on his notepad and Oliver was watching them. See, every now and then Sam would look up from his drawing and steel a glance at his partner. Never longer than a few seconds but long enough for Oliver to notice. Andy was doing the same thing. Every few minutes her eyes would leave the page in front of her and sneak a peek at her partner. But never at the same time. This had been going on for about 20 minutes, but Oliver was fascinated.

Then Sam shifted in his seat a little and it seemed as nothing had changed, but Andy was suddenly sitting ramrod straight in her chair and looking like a skittish kitten ready to bolt. Sam was smirking.

No way! They were not doing that. Please tell me they are not playing footie under the table.

Suddenly Andy glared in Sam's direction and a very devious look set in place on her face. Oh oh. Sammy was in trouble. Suddenly it was Sam who was sitting ramrod straight in his chair. The blush on his cheeks was telling. This went on for a few minutes when Sam suddenly cleared his throat and looked straight at her holding up a white paper in mock surrender. Her victorious grin said it all. Score 1 for McNally.

Things were just settling down when Sam stood up and walked over to Andy's desk. Oh dear.

Andy was apparently trying to ignore him, but he could see by her posture that she was intimately aware of his presence.

'What are you doing McNally?'

Oliver could see her shiver as his breath reached her ear.

'Just some paperwork regarding the uh… uh…'

'You ok McNally?'

The colour rose to her cheeks.

'Fine.'

It came out breathless and Oliver could see the dimpled smirk on Sam's face.

'You know, while doing paperwork it's usually a good idea to use the right form.'

Sam leaned over Andy and Oliver could see her close her eyes as the blush in her cheeks intensified.

'For a burglary, you don't need a homicide form.'

Sam said the last few words cheerfully and bounced up releasing the right form in front of Andy and sauntered over to the coffee machine, smirk firmly in place. Score 2: Swarek.

Andy breathed in and out for a few seconds then her eyes opened and narrowed, then zeroed in on Sam standing by the coffee maker. Round 3.

Andy got up and sauntered to Sam in the same manner as Sam, which Oliver had to admit, was a bit freaky. They were starting to imitate each other. God help us!

Andy stood right behind Sam and put her chin on his shoulder. Sam froze. She then snaked her arms around him and very nonchalantly started to make her own coffee, never once acknowledging the fact that she was pretty much glued to Sam's backside. Oliver couldn't see her hands, but he had the idea, judging by Sam's jaw clenching, they were brushing by some sensitive materials. He could just hear Andy say:

'Payback's a bitch, officer Swarek.'

Then she released him as quickly as she had come and went back to her desk.

'Would you two just get a room!'

Oliver nearly fell off his chair, startled by the loud voice behind him.

Andy and Sam also looked over, startled and a little bit guilty.

But the Sam's eyes sparkled with mischief.

'Excellent idea sir.'

He stepped the few steps to Andy's desk, swirled her chair around and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her in the air. She squealed as he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's grip and proceeded to the exit of the station.

'Sam put me down!'

He paused.

'Nope.'

'You're forfeiting our bet then?'

'Yes McNally. You win, now can we please just go?'

'Ha! Say it.'

He turned around. She was still over his shoulder and Oliver couldn't see her head, but he was pretty sure she was enjoying the view of Sam's backside and judging by Sam's grin, he knew it too.

'Andy McNally is irresistible.'

He announced with a loud voice, making everyone, who wasn't already watching them, look up and laugh.

'Now can we go?'

'Yes!'

'Enjoying the view McNally?'

All Oliver heard was a Smack, then a louder Smack. A squeal and then all was quiet. Sergeant best shook his head and retreated to his office. Oliver just smiled. Well it's about time!


End file.
